1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to biomechanical modeling, more particularly the invention relates to biomechanical modeling for surgeons operating or preparing for surgery.
2. Related Art
Software based biomechanical modeling has been used extensively in product development departments for many major orthopedic companies for several years. This software empowers the engineer with a detailed understanding of joint kinematics, contact forces, and tissue forces for knee arthroplasty, and other joint replacements. This knowledge has been used successfully to advance the design of knee implants and other implants and replacements including hips, shoulders and the spine.
A significant effort is involved by these orthopedics companies to convey this detailed understanding of knee function to the consumer (the surgeon). This is currently done using diagrams, videos and presentations. This very high cost effort and involves many highly skilled staff.
In addition, with the surge in even more complicated and higher functioning knee implant systems, surgeon education effort is even more vital, stressing the resources of the orthopedics companies. The higher functioning knee implants typically require a modification to the surgical skill set of the surgeon.
Thus, a system and method to address this educational gap by providing a simple, easy-to-use computer based tool to draw on the knowledge base of the knee product design engineers is desired.